


the worst girlfriend EVER

by kogaritsu



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, M/M, Pining, Valentine's Day, little gay idiots, mentions of injury, theyre happy though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22731754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kogaritsu/pseuds/kogaritsu
Summary: this is likle. 100% meaningless fluff but we needed it
Relationships: Nanao Taichi/Sumeragi Tenma
Comments: 7
Kudos: 86





	the worst girlfriend EVER

“Okay, bu-” Taichi cut himself off to screw up his face in discomfort, mumbling _’ow, ow, ow, owwwww’_ as Sakyo guided his arm in a slow circle, “That huuuurts, Sakyo-nii!” 

“Shouldn’t have broken your arm if you didn’t want it to hurt.” Sakyo pinched right above Taichi’s cast, then released his arm, “It’s looking better already. You’re going to school, don’t argue with me.”

“But what if girls bring me chocolate this year?” Voice set to Prime Complain, Taichi reset his cast in his sling, wiggling his elbow until it rested comfortably, “I can’t carry my books _and_ my chocolate.” 

Sakyo ignored him for a moment, kicking dirty clothes out of his way as he made his escape. When Taichi shuffled after him and asked again, though, he combed his brain for an answer that didn’t include saying there’d be no chocolate. To his great relief, a scapegoat was on the horizon, lugging Taichi’s backpack on one arm and his own on the other. 

“Get Sumeragi to do it.” Sakyo high-tailed it out of there once he was done speaking, prepared to change his socks before he managed to track teenage sweat all the way to the sitting room. As he turned down the hall, Sumeragi’s whining echoed after him.

\---

“I can’t believe I didn’t get _any_ chocolate!” Taichi wriggled in bed until he was close enough to shove his face into Tenma’s shoulder, ignoring the sharp pain the hasty movement caused in his shoulder. 

“It’s not that big of a deal, stupid,” Tenma made a feeble attempt to escape, giving up almost instantly, “I don’t have any girl chocolate either.”

“Not the same,” Taichi’s cast was rough on Tenma’s face when it thunked against his cheek, “You aren’t allowed to have your girl chocolate, I didn’t get any at all.”

Even with his upbeat tone and sunny disposition, it was clear that he was really let down by his lack of girlfriends. Tenma weighed his options, knowing that there was a correct choice that benefitted Taichi’s hurt feelings and his own smothered feelings. The little Muku living in his brain was going on and on about Valentine’s Day confessions, and, regrettably, he was paying close attention. 

“Let me up.” He nudged Taichi, feather light on his injured side.

Taichi rolled onto his back, wincing when it irritated his still tender rotator cuff. Tenma ignored the sympathy pang that made his heart ache, squatting to dig around in his backpack for a minute. When he found what he was hunting for, he returned to bed, pleased to see Taichi had rolled off of his shoulder.

“Happy Valentine’s Day.” Flopping back down behind him, Tenma held out his offering- a decorated bag of individual chocolates. Taichi, halfway through moving to lean comfortably against him, stopped to stare at the bag, furrowing his eyebrows audibly.

“S’not fair to give me your chocolate, is it?” He took it from Tenma regardless, scrutinizing it closer up.

“What? No, I bought these.” An unspoken ‘for you’ hung in the air for a moment, “Sorry they aren’t specially prepared… The ones I made came out really bad..” Embarrassment burned in his cheeks, and Tenma was very grateful they were about to spoon; it’d be humiliating to be caught blushing over store bought chocolate. As a distraction, he wormed his arm under Taichi’s ribs, lacing his fingers over his stomach.

Finally shifting back to put his shoulders at a better angle, Taichi giggled, “Awwww, Ten-chan’s my girlfriend this year, huh? We should trade places, lemme spoon you instead!” 

Tenma couldn’t think of anything else to do, so he simply tightened his arms, squeezing Taichi’s midsection like a vise, “You didn’t even get me any in return.” Even then, he nestled his head closer, eyes focused on the strands of hair caught in the spiral ring cuffing around his ear, “You’re a terrible girlfriend, Taichi, I think we should break up.”

“Noooooo,” Taichi bumped their heads together, groping around with his good arm to find Tenma’s hands.

“Yeeeessss.” Tenma squeezed him again, only relenting so he could Taichi’s good hand between his own, “You’re the worst girlfriend ever, I’m leaving you for Juza-san.” 

Another peal of laughter tore from Taichi’s chest, loud, obnoxious, and heart-stopping, “I’m gonna tell Ban-chan on you!” He wiggled around, finding no escape from Tenma’s embrace. 

A thud against the wall told him that their neighbor was already painfully aware, making Tenma break out laughing too. Banri’s wall punching didn’t subside for another minute, and even the dead could hear heavy footsteps coming down the hallway. 

“Sakyo-nii’s gotta be sooo mad,” Taichi wasn’t laughing anymore, but his voice was still riding the edge of giddiness it did when he was about to.

They stayed quiet, or as quiet as two teenage boys could stay, until Sakyo stomped back down the hall, then burst out into giggles again. The chocolate was briefly forgotten, and Tenma couldn’t even be mad, too entertained by the quiet arguing they could hear on their side of the wall. Plus Taichi’s hand was really warm, and Tenma liked holding hands as long as there was no one else around (read: Yuki) to pick on him for it. Unfortunately for him, Taichi could be just as mean a bully as Yuki when he really tried. 

“Ten-chan, you didn’t even kiss my arm better today…” He feigned sadness, curling his broken arm to his chest, “Maybe you’re the bad girlfriend.”

“Stop making fun of me.” Tenma still kissed the rough plaster around Taichi’s forearm, knowing exactly where the broken bone was. 

“How’s it gonna get better if you don’t kiss it?” Taichi was definitely still teasing, but it wasn’t all that mean, if he really thought about it. Maybe, just maybe, he wasn’t the worst girlfriend _ever_. Tenma would never tell him that, though, craning his neck to kiss the sore curve of Taichi’s shoulder, just in case it needed a little love too. So what if he didn’t confess. There was always next time.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter is miyujuns !


End file.
